Berserker (Fate/Zero)
Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Kariya Matou during the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. Berserker's True Name is Sir Lancelot (サー・ランスロット, Sā・Ransurotto), also known as the Knight of the Lake (湖の騎士, Mizūmi no Kishi), the person serving as a negative symbol of the Arthurian legend. He was extremely loyal to King Arthur as one of the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot's downfall began when he fell in love with Artoria's queen, Guinevere. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A physically, higher with Arondight Name: Berserker, Lancelot Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Berserker-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Resistance, Can masterfully wield virtually anything as a weapon and raise it to the rank of a Noble Phantasm, his own identity is disguised and impossible to discern and he can appear in multiple places at once, Can turn into spirit form, can trade his sanity for boosted stats Attack Potency: Mountain level physically (Has an A-rank in strength, putting him on the same level as Heracles, traded blows with Saber), higher with Arondight Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Mach 15 with Mach 45 reactions, was able to react to Gilgamesh's attacks with the Gate of Babylon and throw his own weapons back at him, can be even faster while controlling a jet plane or holding Arondight) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (Superior in strength to Saber) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (Physically stronger than Saber) Durability: Mountain level via power-scaling (Has an A rank endurance, equal to Berserker. Survived getting struck with Via Expugnatio from Rider) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has a sufficient supply of mana Range: Varies (depends on his weapon), Extended melee range with most objects and Arondight Standard Equipment: Arondight, Can carry dual SMG's or an M61 Autocannon Intelligence: As King Arthur's greatest knight, Berserker is a master of combat despite his insanity, being able to instinctively use virtually anything as a weapon due to his incredible technique accumulated over countless battles as a Knight of the Round. He does so with finesse and speed thanks to his Eternal Arms Mastership skill, allowing him to overpower Saber with furious barrages of sword swings and battle Gilgamesh by using his own weapons against him and taking over a fighter jet to counter Vimana, showing some instinctive ability to adapt and create countermeasures for his opponent's techniques. Nevertheless, he is as insane as his class implies, and is bent on fighting with King Arthur no matter what and cares little for his own safety or that of others. Weaknesses: Insane. Cares little about his own safety and secretly wishes to be killed by Saber's hands. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm For Someone's Glory.gif|For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory FSG2.gif|Berserker disguised as Rider *'For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory' (フォー・サムワンズ・グロウリー: 己が栄光の為でなく, Fō Samuwanzu Gurourī: Onoga Eikō no Tame de naku): A black fog materialized from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame and glory while disguising himself in a number of his endeavors, such as when he hid his name and disguised himself to enter a horse race for the sake of his friend's honor. Combined with his armor, which completely covers his body, this ability conceals Berserker's identity and personal status. His body is enveloped in a black fog with properties similar to Invisible Air which constantly shifts his outline like an off-focus photograph that obscures the discerning features of the armor. Even should he remove his helmet, it will be impossible to discern his face.The mist-like illusion also causes his image to double or triple randomly, making him appear to be a hallucination, and prevents the use of a Master's clairvoyance to read the status of Berserker. The only information visible on official materials are the master's name, height, weight, alignment, class abilities, and skills. His true name, sex, personal status, and Noble Phantasms are out of focus and unable to be clearly viewed. **The true use of the ability is deceiving the eyes and ears of others by allowing Lancelot to take the form of other Heroic Spirits who won in various military exploits, but it has degraded to the ability of "imitation" that can only disguise his identity due to the application of Mad Enhancement. It is possible to make use of the true ability one single time with the use of a Command Spell, though the transformation still has the appearance of being under Mad Enhancement. The ability is used to take on Rider's appearance to make Saber believe that Rider kidnapped Irisviel von Einzbern. The appearance is identical with the exception of Berserker's blood-red eyes radiating resentment. The ability is completely sealed along with Knight of Honor once Arondight is drawn by Berserker. KoHpole.gif|Berserker using Knight of Honor on a pole KoHjet.gif|Berserker using Knight of Honor on a Fighter Jet *'Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands' (ナイト・オブ・オーナー: 騎士は徒手にて死せず, Naito obu Ōnā: Kishi wa Toshu nite Shisezu): An ability that is the embodiment of the incident where Lancelot was forced to fight Phelot unarmed and proved his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an elm branch. Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Berserker grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." Even control of other Servants' Noble Phantasms will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling. He couldn't utilize an aircraft carrier, as its role as weapon transportation is higher than that as a weapon, making it not count as such to him. The ability is completely sealed along with For Someone's Glory once Arondight is drawn by Berserker. **The ability allows for something as worthless as a piece of scrap iron to be turned into a demonic spear or sword capable of damaging Servants and striking legendary weapons. He can make use of weaponry regardless of how it was created or its time of origin, allowing him to take control of anything from legendary weapons to modern weapons and machinery. Compared to Gilgamesh's numerous Noble Phantasms, his can be called endless. He also shows potential to corrupt more abstract weapons like Invisible Air, which is closer to magecraft than a true weapon. The ability soaks the affected items with Berserker's Magical Energy, muddled with bloodthirstiness and hatred, that permeates from his hands. They slowly change as they are tainted with his black color as dark lines invade the item and multiply like the veins on a leaf. The items, covered in a spiderweb pattern of black veins, look alien and repulsive compared to their normal forms. **He is able to naturally control any weapon that he wields as if it were an extension of his arm and a favorite weapon with which he specialized in and polished his skills for many years. The items will be advanced to D rank Noble Phantasms, and if he takes another Servant's Noble Phantasm of a superior rank, its quality will be maintained while under Berserker's control. *'Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake' (アロンダイト: 無毀なる湖光, Arondaito: Mukinaru Kokō): A holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur. It bears a similar design to that of Excalibur, carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was a Divine Construct not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given only to someone who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest, bravest and truest knight of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. **The sword has lost its status as a holy sword after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards of the execution of Guinevere. His magical energy, filled with his madness and resentment, has dyed the sword pitch-black and caused it to fall to the state of a demonic sword of a mad warrior. It is Lancelot's true Noble Phantasm, which seals For Someone's Glory and Knight of Honor once it is drawn. It increases all of his parameters by one rank and the success rate of saving throws are doubled. Due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Arondight deals additional damage to Heroic Spirits like Saber who have a "dragon" attribute. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. Lancelot's Mad Enhancement raises all his parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange he can no longer think and speak properly. Personal Skills *'Eternal Arms Mastership' (無窮の武練, Mukyū no Buren): A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Lancelot's mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancelot's E-Rank Magic Resistance is too weak to properly cancel spells, but it still somewhat reduces damage from magical sources. *'Protection of the Fairies' (精霊の加護, Seirei no Kago): A blessing from Elementals; the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Warriors Category:Psychopaths Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7